The Year of Fire
by Lovely Firelight
Summary: A cool new girl named Jana Firelight is much more than what she seems. She is a goddess who came to protect Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 1

It is a new Hogworts year. Everyone is happy. "I love Hogworts" says Harry.

"Me too" says Ron.

"Who is that girl?" says Hermione. "I haven't seen her before."

"hello I am Jana I am a transfer student. Who are you?"

"I am Harry Potter."

"Hello Harry Potter you are kind of cool will you be my friend?"

"Yes, I will be your friend. What house are you in?"

"I am in Gryfendoor."

"we are to." says Hermione.

"you are cool because you are" says Ron.

"OK yes I am cool." says Jana.

"Jana we are going to class." says Harry.

"OK I am not." says Jana.

"why not? you have to go to class or else you will die from something." Hermione says.

"ok can you keep a secret?" asks Jana.

"yes I can keep a secret."

"OK I am not really here to be a student."

"you are not?? Why would you be here then?" asks Ron.

"It is because I am really a goddess and a protector goddess. I am here to protect you all because something big and bad is going to happen at Hogworts this year!"

"wow that's bad." says Ron.

"we're glad you're here to help us." says Harry.

"yes we are." says Hermione.

"That is good. Now I must leave to check up on something. Good-bye." Jana rode off on a horse through the castle.

"Wow how cool!!!!" says people.

"Yeah she is so cool." Ron says, he is lovestruck.

So begins the adventures of Jana Firelight in Hogworts. Keep reading they will be very exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 2

"I hate Harry Potter. This year I will kill him." says Draco Malfoy.

"That's cool." says Goyle.

"It will be fun." says Draco.

"Yes l agree."

Then a fire starts under Draco's feet. "OW!" says Draco.

Jana comes on her horse and puts out the fire with a fire extinguisher. "There you go. Strange things are happening."

"What is that?" asks Draco.

"It is a muggle item." says Jana.

"You arpe a mudblood? I hate you then."

"No I am not a mudblood. You are a fool. And very evil. Nothing good will happen to you." says Jana.

"You are threatening me?" asks Draco.

"No I am not." says Jana.

"Yes you are. And let's see if you are still talking big when I am killing you." says Draco.

"You will not be killing me."

"Yes I will." Draco brings out his wand and does a spell. Nothing happens. "Hey I thought I had that."

"You need to study more before you can do damage to me!" says Jana. "Now I don't think you need me to look like a fool. But since you seem to want to I will help." Jana shoots Draco in the face with an extinguisher and rides off on her horse to put out another fire. "And you are welcome for helping you!"

"Jana is really strange." says Harry.

"Well she is from a long way away." says Ron. "Who care if she is strange? I like her long wavey hair. And her eyes they are so-"

"Do you like my long wavey hair?" asks Hermione.

"Hey Hermione and Jana do look a little alike." says Harry.

"NO WAY!!! JANA IS WAY PRETTIER!" says Ron.

"You are so rude Ron." says Hermione.

"Yes that is rude Ron." says Harry.

"And who cares if she is strange! It doesn't matter to me!!! No not me!!" says Ron.

They then Jana comes around using her fire extinguisher.

"Wow what is that?" asks Ron.

"There have been a lot of fires lately. It's been dangerous." says Hermione.

"Don't worry I am taking care of it." says Jana.

"Oh wow you have lots of powers to use something like that." says Harry.

"Oh shut up." says Jana. "Well I'd better get back to work."

"Wait!" Ron follows Jana. "I have something to say to you."

"What?"

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

"How do you expect me to respond to that?"

"How about you love me too?"

"How about that I'm leaving?" Jana starts to walk away.

"Doesn't what I said mean anything to you?"

"I'm sorry Ron but I don't love you too."

"Oh, why not? Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes I do but I'm sorry Ron. I will know my soulmate when I first meet but you are not."

"Oh." says Ron. He is very sad. "Well I guess I'll see you." he says.

"I'm sorry Ron but it's better for you to be hurt now than later." says Jana when Ron is gone.

Hermione had been watching the whole thing. She frowns and leaves.

Bad things are coming to Hogworts!!! See in later chapters!!!


	3. Chapter 3

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 3

"Hello Ron and Harry." Ginny says.

"Hello Ginny." they say.

"There is a new boy in Slytherin in my year did you know that?"

"No I did not." says Ron.

"A new student?" Jana says. She is very concearned.

"Yes a new student." Ginny says. "His name is John. There he is. Hello John."

John looks around. Everyone stares at him. He has wavey red hair that is a little long and dark eyes. He stares and Ginny and seems a little mean. "Hello." he says and then leaves.

"Hey he looks mean." says Ron.

"He is a Slytherin. He is very bad." says Harry.

"Oh were you talking to John?" asks Hermione.

"You know John?" asks Ginny.

"Yes. He is very smart for someone who is supposed to be behind in his lessons. He could do very well in our year. I was supposed to help tutor him but he doesn't need it." says Hermione.

"Yes John seems very nice for a Slytherin." says Ginny.

"Are you all crazy? He looks as mean and psycho as all the others." says Ron.

"I think I will talk to him." says Jana and then she follows him.

"See. Maybe he has something to do with the bad stuff that will happen soon." says Ron.

Jana catches up to John. "Hello." she says to him.

John turns around and gives Jana a very mean look. "Keep out of my way or I will kill your precious soulmate myself!!" he says.

Jana gasps. She can't say anything and John just walks away. How could John know that her soulmate was in this school?? That was the reason Jana was sent instead of someone else. But she hadn't told anyone that yet. John was someone to keep an eye on. He was probably going to do something bad.

Who is Jana's soulmate? What is up with John? You will find out if you keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 4

"Today is the day. The day I tell." says Jana. She is nervous but still happy. "Oh hello Hermione." she says.

"Hello." says Hermione. She does not look happy to see Jana.

"Why are you so down?" asks Jana.

"Well, I heard what Ron said to you before."

"Oh you mean-"

"Yes that's it."

"About that."

"You don't have to say anything. It's not your fault. I just thought Ron liked me is all. But I guess I'm not pretty enough for him. Not pretty like you."

"Oh Hermione! Don't say that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen!"

"Oh, don't say that." says Hermione.

"Why not?" asks Jana.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

"But I do mean it!" says Jana. "I mean it more than anything! Hermione, you are beautiful and I love you!"

Hermione gasps. "You don't mean like-"

"Yes, I do."

"Jana, that's-"

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while. Since I am a goddess I can tell who my soulmate is. We usually don't have mortals as our soulmates, but it does happen. And you, you're my soulmate."

Hermione looks happy. "Jana, I've also felt a connection since the moment I'd seen you! But I never thought that you would-"

"I certainly do. Now we can be together forever. This was meant to be since the beginning of time. Isn't it special?"

Hermione didn't answer, she just kissed Jana. They kissed for a long time.

Jana was sad before because she knew her soulmate was mortal and would die before her. But now she was just happy for any moment with her. They would make the best of everything!!!

Will Jana and Hermione's love last? Of course it will. Find out what John is up to next chapter. Keep reading it will be cool.


	5. Chapter 5

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 5

A few weeks later John is eating lunch at the Slytherin table. Draco and his goons walk up to him. "John I noticed you have been spending a lot of time around those Gryffendors."

"Yes, I suppose I have." says John.

"Well, maybe you didn't hear but Slytherins hate Gryffendors!"

"I don't hate them."

"You need to hate them!"

"Well I don't."

"Why? Has that slut Ginny Weasley seduced you or something?"

"I think I will choke you to death."

"No, you can't do that."

John just pushes Draco on the table and starts to choke him. Draco tries to get his goons to help him but they are afraid of John. He looks like a psycho.

Someone laughs. John looks like and sees it is Ron Weasley. "Good show!" says Ron. "Don't let me stop you."

John has already stopped and walks up to Ron. "Hello Ron. I'd rather talk to you."

"Okay." says Ron.

"You will regret this!" says Draco. John looks at him with a very mean look and Draco and his goons walk away.

"You are really cool John."

"Do you think so? I also think you are cool Ron. Do you think you could show me Gryffendor tower?"

"Well I think that would be OK. You are very cool for a Slytherin."

"Thank you Ron."

"Hey you do seem kind of nice to us Gryffendors. You even beat up your own house members for us. Did you want to be in our house? Why are you stuck in poopy Slytherin?" asks Ron.

"I did want to be in your house." says John. "I just couldn't. I had to be put in Slytherin."

"Why?"

"Well it is very personal so I would rather not say."

"That's okay then. I feel very sorry for you."

"Thanks Ron you are cool."

"So here is Gryffendor tower."

"It is very cool."

"Yes is it." says Ron. "Want to see my dorm?"

"OK." says John.

"Here it is. I guess the other boys aren't here."

"That is cool." says John. "Want to have sex then?"

"What?"

"I said do you want to have sex then?"

"With you?" asks Ron.

"Yes with me."

"OK." says Ron. John strips off all of his cloths. "Hey what are you doing?" asks Ron.

"I am taking off my cloths when we have sex. Do you need help?"

"No I am not having sex with you I thought you were joking." says Ron.

"Well I wasn't."

"Oh sorry can you put back on your clothing?"

"You don't think I'm good looking?"

"I guess you are but I'm not really into guys like that."

"Oh that's too bad." says John.

"I thought you liked Ginny."

"I do. I am very interested in Ginny."

"You had better not try this with her!"

"OK fine I won't."

"I mean it."

"I said I won't." John puts back on his clothing. He and Ron are silent for a minute. "Well I guess I will leave."

"OK."

What is wrong with John? You will have to keep reading to find out. In the next chapter Hermione and Jana find out something interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 6

"Wow Jana you really are more powerful than anyone else to ever come to this school." says Hermione.

"Yes but I not really a student it is not fair to compare them to someone as powerful as me." says Jana.

"Jana you are so cool!!" says Colin Creevey.

"Oh hello Colin." says Jana.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"I don't think that is a good idea." says Jana.

"Why not? Oh wait I forgot something." says Colin.

"I am so glad Colin has someone else to bother. But I think I am a little jealous." says Harry. He is joking.

"Don't worry I will be gone soon enough after this year." says Jana.

"That is right you will be." says Hermione. Oh no she did not think of that before. Jana would leave but Hermione would stay at Hogworts. Being soulmates would not be enough to keep them together maybe. It was so sad. She would talk to Jana about it later.

Jana already knew what Hermione was thinking. She thinks maybe she will find an excuse to stay at Hogworts. She was going to live forever but Hermione would not. They should make the best of their time.

John was in Gryfendor tower. They were so stupid that he now knew the password. Once he was done with what he came to do he was going to leave. But someone was there.

"Hello John. What are you doing here? Aren't you a Slytherin?" asks Colin.

"Shut up do not get in my way." says John.

"What? You were doing something bad?" asks Colin.

"I think I am going to be killing you." says John.

"No please do not start killing me." says Colin.

But it is too late. John attacks Colin and throws him out the window. He smiles as he hears Colin scream and then he walks away.

"Oh no there has been an accident."

"I think it is not an accident!"

Everyone goes to see what happened. It is Colin he is almost dead.

"Oh no something happened to Colin. It looks like he is almost dead. Someone get help." says Harry.

"Oh no!!! Colin!!! It is because of the bad things I think it is!!! I was supposed to protect you Colin I am so sorry!!!" says Jana.

"Colin! Don't die!" says Hermione.

"Hermione. It's okay." says Jana. "I can just-" Jana stops as she seems Hermione pick up Colin. She could not be doing what Jana thought she might be doing. It was impossible.

But she was! Hermione healed Colin with goddess powers right in front of everyone! Jana was almost mad at Hermione for not telling her before. But Hermione is just as surprised as everyone else. "What happened?" asks Hermione.

"Hermione!" says Jana. "Did you know-"

"I'm still alive." says Colin.

Jana pays attention to him now. She was supposed to protect him but didn't so she has to help him now. "Colin what happened? Did someone attack you?"

"Yes!" says Colin.

"What happened who was it?" asks Jana.

"It was-" Colin is going to say it was John the nice Slytherin who is actually an evil Slytherin. But he notices John is standing in the crowd. John is looking at him like to try to kill him again! "I don't know who it was."

"You said someone attacked you." says Jana.

"I know someone attacked me but I don't know who it was. I didn't see them, but someone pushed me out the window. That is what happened."

"Well you are lucky to be alive Colin." says Harry.

"Yes I am Harry. I am glad to see you. Will you help me back to the tower please?"

"Yes I will."

Jana is thinking that maybe Colin is lying. She has goddess powers and can sometimes sense it. But why would he lie? It doesn't make sense. Jana doesn't see John in the crowd and has almost forgotten she knows he's evil because John has been being so nice to everyone.

John walks away before anyone else sees him.

"What happened? That is not like normal magic I did not use a wand and I was not trying to!" Hermione asks.

"Hermione! You are a goddess like me! You are immortal like me too!"

"What??" Hermione says.

So what is the story of Hermione? And why is John so evil? You will have to keep reading to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 7

"Being a goddess I don't know if I can handle the pressure!" says Hermione.

"Not everyone can as good as me." says Jana. "But I think you will be fine." Jana smiles at Hermione. "And now we can be together forever!"

"It's so wonderful!" says Hermione. "But I wonder why my parents never told me I was adopted?"

"I am sure they had a good reason." says Jana. "Would you like to learn how to call for a magical horse like I do all the time?"

"Yes I would that would be cool!"

Jana and Hermione ride aroung Hogwarts on their magical horses, laughing and having fun. But then Jana smells smoke. "Oh no! Something is wrong! We should go see!" she says.

They ride over to where the smoke is coming from. It is Slytherin tower! "Oh no! have to put out the fire!" says Hermione.

"But I can't, don't you know? My power it comes from fire. It can not be used to stop it."

"Oh, why did you get sent instead of someone else then?" Hermione says. But she does not waste anymore time. She gets ready to use a spell that will put out the fire. Jana is going to tell her that she can't put out that kind of fire but she forgets that Hermione is also a goddess! Hermione puts out the large fire very quickly. "We should go to help the survivors!" Hermione says.

They run to help the survivors. Harry and Ron and some other people go to them. "What happened?" asks Harry

"There was a big fire in Slytherin tower! We are going to heal the survivors with our goddess healing powers." says Jana.

"Slytherins??? Why help them?" says Ron.

"Ron that is very mean to say. Slytherins are people too." says Ginny.

"Yes we are." says John.

"John you are OK?" says Hermione.

"Yes I was in the library." says John.

A Slytherin boys runs to them coughing. "Mostly everyone is dead!" he says.

Jana and Hermione run faster to help people. They use their powers to help everyone they can, but most are dead. Draco Malfoy survives but Crabbe and Goyle are both dead. Draco sits in a corner when he is done being healed.

"This is terrible." says Hermione.

"It is going to get worse. This is only the beginning." says Jana.

Everyone is shocked. What will happen next?

What is going to happen that is bad? Find out soon if you keep reading.


	8. Chapter 8

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 8

"I know you had something to do with this!!" Draco yells at John with a bunch of other Slytherins around.

"I did not I would not be burning my own house." says John.

"I have a feeling you would." says Draco.

"Well I did not. I do not have the skill to burn something like that! It had to be someone with great dark powers."

"I know you are hiding something John." says Draco.

"Well I am but it has nothing to do with that."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE HIDING!!"

"You are not intimidating me Draco. If you threaten me again I will be killing you good." John glares at Draco and then walks away. They are both mad. John gets even madder when he sees something else. He sees Ginny and Colin smiling and talking. "Hello Ginny. Hello Colin. What are you doing?"

"We are just going to class." says Ginny.

"Oh." says John.

"And we are boyfriend and girlfriend now." says Colin.

"Colin!! I didn't want to have everyone knowing right away. I do not like being teased." says Ginny.

"But you do like me right?" says Colin.

"Yes I do." says Ginny.

"Well then what is the problem with telling?" says Ginny.

"Colin I need to talk to you." John pulls Colin away meanly and Colin looks very scared. "What are you doing with Ginny???"

"We told you."

"Well you knew I liked her why were you going after her then?"

"Ginny is my friend I do not want her to be near you for too long!" Colin says and then runs away.

John looks very mad. This was something he did not think would happen. But then he has an evil smile because he is having an evil plan so his evil plans will still work.

Why is John evil and what are his evil plans?? Keep reading to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 9

Hermione and Jana put out yet another fire. "I will figure out what evil is causing this!" says Hermione, but then she almost falls down.

"You look like you are getting tired sweetie." says Jana.

"I cannot get tired while my classmates are in danger! Well maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt." Hermione says.

"You can take a nap I will keep putting out the fires." Jana holds up her fire extinguisher.

"Thank you Jana. And then you can take a nap while I put out fire."

"Thanks Hermione!! I love you, you are so cool!"

"I love you too." says Hermione. Then she walks down the hallways to the Griffindor dorm before she sees someone. "Mum!"

"Hello Hermione I heard you found out the secret."

"Yes I did."

"I am sorry we didn't tell you before."

"But why didn't you?"

"I will be telling you now. When you were a baby a goddess asked us to take care of you for some reasons. We said OK and did."

"But Mum why did they want to get rid of me?"

"They didn't Hermione. It broke their hearts but they knew you and your twin sister had powers that could destroy all evil, and evil would destroy you before you two could get to full power!"

"I have a sister too?"

"Yes and when you meet her you two will do great things together. Not that you haven't already done great things Hermione." Hermione's adopted mother smiles.

"I--"

Jana comes and sees Hermione and her mother talking. "Hermione I thought you were going to take a nap. Oh hello, um--"

Hermione introduces Jana and they talk with her mom for a while before they sense more fires and have to run away. After they put the fires out they started to talk again. "Mum said I have a twin sister too" says Hermione.

"Oh? You know twin goddesses are very rare... Wait... HERMIONE! I know who your sister is!" Jana smiles.

"You do? Is she your friend?"

"Well not exactly. You see I have a twin sister too."

"That's funny when you are thinking that twins are rare."

"They are! But you are my twin sister, that my mother said I would meet one day!" Jana smiles.

"I am?"

"Yes! Sara Firelight is your real name."

"Hermione Granger is my real name thanks. And are you sure?"

"Yes I don't know why I didn't realize it before. We look alike and you are probably the only goddess sent to live with humans for thousands and thousands of years."

"But Jana. Isn't it wrong then?"

"What?"

"Us being girlfriends and loving each other not in a family way."

"Oh that. Don't worry gods and goddesses are doing it all the time. Siblings are always falling in love with siblings, even if they are not soulmates like us!"

"Well how can you be sure it is the soulmate connection you saw?" asks Hermione.

"I am very sure." says Jana.

"I am not so sure now."

"Oh Hermione my darling. Let me show you something." Jana grabs Hermione's hands. "I love you." she whispers in Hermione's ear.

Hermione closes her eyes and then opens them. All around her she can see nothing. She lets go of Jana's hands and then can see beams of light. They are going from her to Jana. "Oh Jana how beautiful!" Hermione says.

"Those are the soulbonds." Jana smiles.

Hermione blinks a few times and then sees things like normal again.

"It is part of our goddess powers to see and sense them. You see why I am sure now?"

"Yes." Hermione says. They hug each other and then go to put out more fires.

That was my romance chapter but the action is coming now!!! Next chapter John does something evil again! Read to find out what.


	10. Chapter 10

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 10

John goes up to Colin with a very bad look in his eyes. "Hello Colin."

"Hello. John! Get away from me! I know you are evil!!"

"Not so loud Colin or I will be stabbing you." John says and he shows Colin something.

"Stabbing me with a book?"

John laughs. "Don't worry Colin, I am being nice today. I've decided to stop doing bad things."

"You have?"

"Yes, sometimes I do bad things because I am a Slytherin, but I really don't want to do bad things."

"You don't?"

"No, I feel bad about them. I am just wanting to be your friend."

"Well, OK." Colin says but he really isn't believing John.

"I'm glad. I've always wanted you to be my friend Colin because you are cool."

Colin is happy that someone thinks he is cool but still doesn't trust John.

"I know your secret Colin."

"I don't keep secrets."

"You are keeping a secret now, don't lie to me because I know!!" John looks at Colin like he is about to kill him. But then John sees he is acting a little evil and looks happy again. "Sorry Colin. I can't help acting like that sometimes. But I am really so sorry. Your secret, I don't want to do anything bad, I just want to help you."

"What secret?" Colin asks.

"I know that you don't really like Ginny. And I know that you are having a crush on Harry!!"

"No, that is, it is true!!" Colin cries. "But Harry he would never like me too."

"That's not true Colin. I was talking to Harry yesterday and he likes you a lot."

"Is that true?"

"Yes of course it is. That is why I am wanting to help you. Just do what I say and you will be being very happy with what happens."

"I am challenging you Jana Firelight!!!!" Draco screams in the middle of the hall. Only Jana and Hermione are there.

"Why are you challenging me?" Jana asks.

"Because I am not liking you and I want to kill you." Draco says.

"Why would you want to kill me?" Jana asks.

"Just ignore him Jana, he is bad." Hermione says.

"Yes he is very bad I am ignoring you now."

"Fine just go run off with your mudblood girlfriend I will be killing both of you scum later!!!!!"

"That's it!! I will not have you calling my beloved sister and eternal love such words!! I will accept-"

"Jana, don't. He is not worth it and you might get in trouble for killing him." Hermione says.

"Yes I might and that would be bad. But he makes me angry!"

"John was right!!! You are disgusting!! I can't wait until you are dead." Draco runs away.

"We will never be dead because we are immortal!" Jana yells at Draco.

"Jana don't worry about him." Hermione says.

"I know I should be worrying about... OH NO!!! I just remembered something!" Jana says.

"What? What did you remember?"

"John! John is evil! He was saying some evil things to me before! I bet he has been doing bad things all this time!" Jana says.

"Oh no!" Hermione says.

Yes I am ending on a cliffhanger of action!!! What will happen next? You will find out if you keep reading!!!


	11. Chapter 11

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 11

"We have to get John now before he does more bad things!!!" Jana yells as she and Hermione run to go and get him before he can do bad things again.

"Maybe you are wrong about this." Hermione says.

"I am not just trust me!"

"OK I trust you."

They go to get him but the Slytherins are mean to them and say John is not around. They are still running around to see where John might be when Ginny pushes past them crying at lot!!!

"What's wrong?" Hermione asks. But Ginny is running far away.

"I'll tell you what is wrong!!!" Ron says. "It's that Colin that she was dating. He is so bad!!"

"Why is he bad?" Jana asks.

"Ginny caught him kissing Harry, that's why!! He was supposed to be with her!! Poor Ginny. I will be punching Colin soon." Ron says.

"Oh." Jana says.

"Oh what is that supposed to mean?????" Ron looks mad.

"Sorry Ron what Colin did was very bad but he is not EVIL like John!! We are going to be-" Jana starts to say.

"John? You mean John from Slytherin in Ginny's year?"

"Yes that John. Have you seen him?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah but he is not bad like Colin. He is nice." Ron says.

"Yes I am nice not evil like Colin." John says. Hermione and Jana gasp as they see him.

"John, you-" Jana starts talking.

"Ha ha. You two are funny. Me evil. I am a nice guy." John smiles good like a nice guy would.

"You are evil! Leave this school at once before I kill your evil soul!" Jana shouts she is very angry.

"She isn't serious is she?" Ron asks Hermione. Hermione nods because Jana is very serious.

"Ha ha. You can't order me around." John says.

"Do you know who you are speaking to? I am Jana Firelight, and I am-"

"A goddess, we all know. But this is Earth and not Mt. Olympus or wherever you are from. You can't just order people to do whatever you want. Ha ha. You are a funny goddess Jana."

"I will not be funny when I rip your heart out!"

John just laughs a lot. "Why are you thinking I am evil all of a sudden anyway?" he asks.

"I just remembered about when you said you would kill me and Hermione too or something."

"What? I never said that. Why are you lieing?"

"I am not! It was when we first met."

"That was a long time ago. I remember now. It was just a little joke. Can't you take a joke??? If not I am sorry I can't help I have a better sense of humor than you. Well I have to go study. Good-bye ladies." John says and then leaves.

"Is it possible you were wrong about him?" Hermione asks Jana.

"No. I know now more than ever that he is evil."

"When are you going to kill them?" Draco asks John in private.

"I do not plan to kill them. They will get themselves killed, the fools. What I have planned is worse than death! For one of them."

"You are insane John."

"Shut up."

"OK."

Wow so John does have an evil plan!!!!! Keep reading to find out what it is.


	12. Chapter 12

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 12

Ron and John are beating up Colin for being bad and breaking Ginny's heart. John stops and is watching as Ron punches him over and over again. "You never go near my sister again!!! Or any of my brothers! If you do I will be beating you up again worse."

"Let's toss him off the top of the tower and watch him die!" says John.

"What?" Ron asks.

"Nevermind. I think that is enough now. I think stupid Colin can be learning a lesson without you killing him." says John. He looks at Colin and Colin is very scared!

"OK you are right." says Ron. They walk away and leave Colin there.

"I am going back to my dorm now." says John. He leaves and sees Jana in the hallway putting out a fire. "Hello Jana where is your soulmate?" John asks.

"Nowhere that I will tell you!" Jana says she is very angry at John for making her look like a fool the other day.

"Ha ha. Don't get so upset. I don't really want to do bad things to you, I just want you to stay out of my way."

"I'll never stay out of your way because you are evil and what I was sent here to defend against!!" says Jana.

"But you are a fire goddess Jana. That is so stupid. A fire goddess sent to defend against fires." says John.

"It is because I cannot be hurt by fires." says Jana.

"Well why not a water goddess? That is the dumbest thing ever. I guess gods and goddesses are very stupid."

"Enough from you. I should kill you right now!" Jana puts down her fire extinguisher and looks ready to kill John!

But John just laughs. "Go ahead, then everyone will hate you except for Colin."

Jana realizes John is right and is very angry about it. "I will just wait until you do something bad. Then you will be dying, mortal."

"I doubt you will be killing me. I will let you know now that there will be no end to these fires while you live, Firelight." John says and he is serious. Then he goes away.

This is the beginning of the end!!!! Read more because the end is coming soon and it will have action and surprises!


	13. Chapter 13

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 13

Jana Firelight and Hermione Granger kiss outside the school. "I am glad nothing too bad happened this year." Hermione says. It is after finals. Everyone is going home the next day.  
"Yes I am glad too." says Jana.  
"What should we do this summer?" asks Hermione.  
"I don't know but I will be glad to get away from John and all this fires." says Jana.  
"What if Hogwarts burns down while we are away?"  
"I don't think it will." says Jana.  
Then people run in screaming. "Colin what is wrong?" asks Hermione.  
"Voldemort is attacking! And John is evil he tries to kill me a lot." says Colin.  
"We will be getting Voldemort and then be getting John later. Let's go Hermione." says Jana.  
They go into the eating place and Voldemort is there. A lot of students ran out but a lot are there and some are dead. Some are not dead like Harry, Ron, Ginny, and John. Harry looks very mad and stares at Voldemort. "You killed my parents and now all of these my friends I will be killing you now!"  
"Harry stop!" says Hermione.  
"Yes we will kill him. We cannot die because we are immortal." says Jana.  
Harry is not happy but steps aside and Jana and Hermione step forward. "You little girls will not stop me from returning to power." says Voldemort.  
"We will kill you now with goddess destruction powers!" says Jana. She and Hermione stand together and put their hands out and shoot destruction beam. But nothing happens to Voldemort.  
"Oh no what happened?" asks Hermione.  
"Ha you can't stop me because I am immortal now too." says Voldemort.  
"You are not a god Voldemort and we will be stopping you." Hermione and Jana put their hands together and change into the most beautiful girls ever on Earth. All the boys even John are just staring because they are so beautiful.  
"This is our true Goddess form and now we can kill you." says Jana. She and Hermione use destruction beam again but Voldemort is still there and laughs at them. "We will use our maxium goddess powers. It's what I told you about Hermione."  
"I understand." says Hermione.  
Jana and Hermione both stand together and then a big fire starts. They are in the fire but it is ok because they are fire goddesses. "We will get you now Voldemort." then they shoot a big beam of fire at Voldemort. Voldemort shoots it back.  
Hermione and Jana scream. They turn into their mortal form and are burning.  
"What is this?" Hermione screams.  
"It is the secret never meant to come to light. How to kill immortals." says Jana.  
"I'm sorry we failed you. Good-bye Harry and Ron and everyone else." says Hermione. She almost goes back to her Goddess form but then both she and Jana are humans again. They burn up and then there are only ashes.  
"NO!! HERMIONE! JANA!" Harry and Ron scream.  
"What can we do if he can kill even goddesses?" asks Ginny.  
"This is boring." says John. He stands up and he is not scared at all.  
"John what are you doing we have to get away!" says Ginny.  
John just laughs. "I already know what happens. I am bored by this."

Yes you are about to find out John's secret in the next chapter. It is getting exciting and the end is coming soon so please keep reading.


	14. Chapter 14

THE YEAR OF FIRE

CHAPTER 14

"Stop it John! We have to escape or we might die!" says Ginny.

"I will not die because I am not supposed to be here now." says John.

"What are you talking about?" asks Ron.

"I am not who you think I am." says John.

"Then who are you?" asks Ron.

"I am your twin brother Ron don't you remember me?"

"WHAT???" Ron looks shocked and turns red.

"Ha ha just kidding it was just a joke. I am from a different time and already know what was going to happen today. I am here for my own reasons."

"Are you related to us at all? I had a feeling you might be." asks Ginny.

"Yes I am." says John.

"I can't have a twin I don't remember one at all!" says Ron.

"No you fool I am not your twin I am your nephew. I Ginny's son." says John.

"That can't be!" says Ginny.

"That's right, you are the same age so it can't be!" says Ron.

"That is because I came from the future. I found out my mother died today in the great Battle of Fire and I wanted to kill her for myself."

"I die today?? That means that you are-"

"That is right. You thought you killed me but you didn't. When you abandoned me I was found and then taken to a muggle orphanage until I turned eleven and got my letter to attend Hogworts. I did not die like you wanted." John glares at Ginny with very evil eyes.

"Voldemort is destroying everything! If you are from the future and in Hogworts it must still stand so how do we beat him? He killed the Goddesses. How can we beat him now." Harry asks.

"You stop standing like an idiot and beat him! He just killed so many people who are your friends! So kill him or something. You are the only one who can any moron knows that." says John.

"You I won't be forgiving you because you kill my parents and one of my best friends and so many other people! I will be killing you now!" shouts Harry at Voldemort.

"You can't do anything you silly boy." says Voldemort.

"I will." says Harry. He walks forward and a sword appears. His scar lights up like real lightening. There is light all around Harry. He has powers from the next world. He has powers from people who Voldemort has killed. They all fly around him like Angels and Ghosts.

"Hermione! Jana!" Ron trys to catch their ghosts.

"You can't get to them." says John.

Harry's hair stands up because there is so much wind around him. He raises up the sword. It shines with all the light and blinds Voldemort. Harry only swipes once and Voldemort screams even though the sword doesn't touch him. The light does touch him and he starts to disintegrate. He turns to dust while everyone watches. Voldemort is dead. Harry turns back to normal and everyone cheers for him. Everyone is happy except for Ginny and John.

"So the Potter boy kills the evil like everyone knew he would do. Who cares that is so boring. Now I will finish what I came her to do." says John.

"You can't kill Ginny! Even if she was supposed to die she is still your mother and that would be very bad." says Ron.

"I won't kill her now." says John.

"Why not I deserve it." Ginny says and then cries a lot.

"It's because I have fallen in love with you now. So I can't kill you. Isn't that stupid." says John.

"I am glad you won't kill me even if I deserve it." says Ginny.

"It took me a long time to plan. I am in the mood to kill. So now I will have to kill someone else to make up for it." says John. He runs after Ron to try and kill him. Harry and some others stop him and send him to Wizard Jail. Colin is happy that he John will not bother him any more. But everyone is sad that Hermione and Jana and so many other people are dead. It was the worst battle ever in Hogworts and they will not be forgetting it anytime soon.

It looks like the end but there is still one more chapter. I will be posting it soon so check here to see it.


End file.
